Solid state drives are being noticed as next-generation storage devices to replace conventional hard disk drives. The solid state drives, which are storage devices based on a non-volatile memory, have low power consumption and a high storage density. Moreover, when using the solid state drives as a storage device of a computer system, the computer system may be configured to boot faster than a conventional device, and thus, a demand for such computer systems is expected to increase significantly.